<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New by raac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652734">New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raac/pseuds/raac'>raac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>@ Error, Bromance, Bromance? Bromance, Chapter titles give hints to who's POV it is, Don't @ me if I get them wrong I'm sorry, Dream gets two to compensate, Gen, M/M, Nightmare gets two more lackeys, OC, OCs - Freeform, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other languages may be spoken, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Some characters may curse like a sailor, There is another one too, Uh oh swear words, Will be going back to fix any grammar/spelling errors, You know Dude and Bruh will be mentioned at least once, additional tags may be added later, undertale headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raac/pseuds/raac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Destruction suddenly stopped destroying? What if the reasoning behind this was to win Creation's favor? What if because of this, the balance was upset, and someone new was sent to fix it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Errink, Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Destructive Prediction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is more of a prologue than chapter 1. The true beginning happens in the next chapter. I apologize that it's so short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"* p-pisss of-ff, Squi-id!" I growled in anger, thrusting a certain finger into the air to further show my rage.</p>
<p>This isn't the first time that stupid mistake has beaten me, and it was apparent this wouldn't be the last. However much I wanted to continue to fight him, I couldn't afford to die here. Being reduced to a pile of spazzing code here, in a random-ass void, would be humiliating at the very least. I unfortunately had no choice but to retreat.</p>
<p>Swiping open a glitchy portal, I kept my gaze on Ink the entire time I was leaving. Who knows what that asshole would've tried if my back was turned. With a sharp motion of my hand the portal closed behind me, leaving my problems there to rot. Hopefully I can heal and cool off in my Anti-Void before heading out again. I had taken quite a lot of damage, so rest was now a necessity.</p>
<p>However, when I finally looked up, I wasn't met with the familiar sight of my beanbag or the souls I possessed strung up across the "ceiling". Instead, the void was an off-white color fading into a very pale orange. The area wasn't cluttered to my appeasement, but it definitely wasn't as empty as I liked. There were pedestals <em>everywhere</em> and each contained what looked like a suspended glass orb. I have seen stranger things, but this was all rather... well, we'll just call it "interesting".</p>
<p>As I approached I began to notice that the orbs were playing certain scenes over and over. Most, if not all, were unrecognizable with the only things I could identify were those involved. I came to witness the closest one to me and was honestly stunned to watch Nightmare, the embodiment of Negativity, striking down his opposite, the embodiment of Positivity. Was that happening now? I doubted it, and my doubts were confirmed after thoroughly checking. Nothing major was occurring now; the multiverse was silent.</p>
<p>
  <em>"* Error?!"</em>
</p>
<p>The silence was shattered by an enraging, familiar voice. It jarred me to my senses and sent them all kicking into high alert. There was no mistaking a voice <em>that</em> annoying; it had to be Ink. '<em>Did that damn idiot <strong>follow me</strong>?!</em> ' He better not have for his own good, and if he did...</p>
<p>I turned with a jerk and snagged ahold of my strings. I was tense and ready for whatever bullshit Ink was about to throw my way. At this point I could care less if I was low on HP; that asshole was getting of piece of my mind whether he liked it or not. However... nothing came. In fact, no one was even here besides myself. This realization made me furrow my bone brows in confusion. Then what was...?</p>
<p>
  <em>"* What are you waiting for?!"</em>
</p>
<p>I winced at the next outburst. Damnit, I winced at that. It took me a second to register that the noise was indeed Ink's, but he wasn't currently present. His voice instead came from one of the orbs residing on a pedestal. If I was curious enough to see it, which I was, I would need to go orb-hunting. I almost desperately wanted to know what event could possibly have to do with the both of us. It took a bit of searching, I must admit. There were so many of those blasted orbs that it became annoying to locate one out of hundreds. This is also not to mention that voids naturally carry sound throughout the entire area, which meant that the search was expected to be very difficult. No one would be able to tell me that searching for a sound-based thing in a void <em>wasn't</em> difficult.</p>
<p>At last it was found, and the thing I had been searching for was tauntingly in the very center this whole time. Just my luck. After rolling my eye lights harder than I believe I ever had before at my own incompetence, I started to invest my time watching the event being played out. Finally, after over what must've been a hour of looking, I could finally watch whatever this stupid thing had to show me. Although, I couldn't help but get angrier, and angrier as I continued... Well, wouldn't <em>you</em> get angry if whatever you were watching about yourself and the one you hated the most was complete, utter <em>bullshit</em>?</p>
<p>I didn't need to think about what came next. It came oh so naturally to me to destroy the things I hated, and that is exactly what I did yet again. The orb before me was pierced suddenly by a red bone and launched onto the floor, shattering it further into pieces. Whosever these orbs — or the entirety of the void for that matter — belonged to didn't matter. If it was ownerless? Great, less to deal with. Even if it all <em>did</em> belong to someone, why should I care? Their dumb glass sphere insulted me, and that's <em>their </em>problem.</p>
<p>"Do you not know not to touch something that is not yours?"</p>
<p>I froze. Was that another sound from some other sphere? It sounded too... "real" to be a copy, but I didn't see anyone else in this void with me before... If someone <em>was</em> here, whoever spoke must've just arrived. That is, unless they were hidden this entire time... Somehow that thought unnerved me more than it should've, and nothing should unnerve me. I turned on my heel to face the direction the voice came from and my sockets widened to see there truly was another being present. I was now staring at a humanoid-looking figure barely any taller than Ink was. They looked human enough from the distance they stood from me, but it wasn't my place to judge quite yet. With due time I could accurately guess what this thing was, but for now...</p>
<p>"* wh-who are yo-uu?" My sockets scrunched as I continued to stare at them. They were standing just inside my range of clear sight, and it was agonizingly straining. I was seeing a faint outline of a person containing the colors white, tan, pale orange... Wait, were those... wings?</p>
<p>"Someone you should have never seen, Destruction," they said.</p>
<p>Their words were starting to confuse me. Someone I should have never seen, 'ey? I see all, and that really isn't an overstatement. Why <em>shouldn't</em> I see this... this <em>thing</em>? Were they concerned that I'd kill them? It wasn't an unusual fear and was backed up with a lot of hard truth.</p>
<p>It seemed like they knew that truth all too well. "It is rather unfortunate that you have broken an orb, but alas, I should not have expected any different from you."</p>
<p>"* whattt the he-ll are you s-sayy-ing?" I growled and curled my fingers into clenched fists. I'm not one for riddles or games. "* i'm not-t here toooo play any gues-ssingg games. te-l-l me, <em>now</em>."</p>
<p>"Impatient as ever, I see? No matter, it cannot be helped." They then started coming closer. While it was beneficial, it was also a discomfort. I could now see them more clearly and could assess whether they could be a threat or not. On the other side of the equation, I wasn't keen on the idea of others being too close to me, especially so when the threat of be touched was present. This... "kid"... can keep their grubby, nasty hands to themselves.</p>
<p>As if being able to sense how stiff and uneasy I was, they responded accordingly, "Be still, Destruction; I will not touch you. I only assumed you wished to see me better." Despite their reassuring words, it wasn't exactly doing the trick, and regardless of whether it worked or not, I needed answers. This little kimono-wearing child wasn't about to outsmart me that easily. "I assume you wish to know what this place is, along with an explanation of what you just saw, correct?"</p>
<p>I hesitantly nodded in response. While the urge to make a snarky reply was ever present, I knew it would be of no use and a waste of breath. This kid... They reminded me too much of another I know who possesses almost the same level of serenity... and it disgusts me.</p>
<p>"All of these orbs show events that can or will happen," they explain. "It all depends on the outcomes of actions taken."</p>
<p>"* i refu-use to be-believee tha-tt—"</p>
<p>"The event you had previously witnessed could happen? My dear Destruction, you should know by now that anything is possible."</p>
<p>"* inn an A-U," I basically hissed out the words, static interrupting my sentence every so often. "* there ar-e mannny intertwining outcomes-s in AUs, no-ot outside t-hem."</p>
<p>The child only tilted their head curiously, continuing to stare at me. Their gaze was nerve-wracking, which was absolutely ridiculous given I couldn't even see their eyes. It was obscured by a thick layer of bangs that was covering another layer of tightly-wrapped bandages. How they could even see was mystery in itself, but then again, I've seen stranger things. Although, I did have to admit... this was now becoming one of the stranger ones.</p>
<p>"You will see soon enough. You simply refuse to see the prevalent truth."</p>
<p>In that instant I sharply corrected them, "* i refu-see to list-listen to <em>bullshit</em>, an-d you, kid, are sp-sp-sp-spittin' tons of ittt." This was complete nonsense. The kid was right about one thing: I should've never come here. This was a rookie teleporting mistake.</p>
<p>Turning from them, I stuffed one hand in my pocket with a frustrated huff. I started to stalk away from them, and only when I was a comfortable distance away would I use my free hand to swipe open a portal home. I made sure it was correct this time. The sooner I can collapse in my beanbag chair, the better. This was one hell of a day...</p>
<p>"Heed my warnings, Destruction," the child called after me. "If you continue down this path, if you let your soul give in to Creation and neglect your duties, you will be Destruction no longer. You will be replaced, and someone new will take your crown."</p>
<p>I paused just before I stepped through my glitching portal. Let my soul give in, huh? Give in to "Creation"? If they were calling me "Destruction", I could guess very accurately who "Creation" was. Hearing this kid suggest I'd willingly give in to <em>him</em> was the <em>biggest insult</em> that has <em>ever</em> made itself known to me. I slowly crooked my skull in their direction and made sure to send them the darkest glare I could muster. "* whoo are you to-o tell m-m-me what iiii'll do? and with bein-ng replaced? h-h-h-h-ha! <em>don't make mee lau-gh</em>."</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* What are you waiting for?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* i... i-i can'tt..."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* Can't what? Kill me? You've done it before, so I don't see how now is any different!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* no-o, it's—"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* Pff... hahaha! You're a <strong>coward</strong>! You have me beaten and pinned, but you won't finish it! * What is holding you back?! Are you too weak?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* hellll no!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* Tired?! Magic drained already?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* no—"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* Then what is it, Error?! What could possibly be convincing you not to—"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"* it-it's because i llllove yo-you, damn-nitt!"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Creation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The beginning. Time to peek into the mind of one of our favorite, scatterbrained skeletons: the embodiment of Creation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"* I Can <em>Not </em>Believe I Didn't Know About This Sooner!" Blue stared at him in a mixture of shock and annoyance. His cheekbones were somehow puffed out in a pout.</p><p>"* I am sorry, Blue," Dream responded. "* We were just not sure if it was completely sincere or not... until recently, that is."</p><p>The two skeletons, who with another once made up a group know as the “Star Sanses”, were currently chatting away in a vast space called the Doodle Sphere. Dream, the embodiment of Positivity, was trying his best to update Blue, a previous Underswap Sans with a big heart and an even bigger hammer, on the most current, multiverse-changing events. They were pretty unbelievable to say the least. Blue was currently unamused by the whole ordeal’s timing and was — hilariously enough — currently giving Dream an earful.</p><p>“*I Wouldn’t Have Minded Knowing Even If You Were Unsure! That’s Still Behavior Worth Noting, Right?”</p><p>”* W-Well-“</p><p>”* <em>Exactly</em>! I Think I Should Know When Anything Out Of The Ordinary Happens Concerning The Strongest, And Worst Of People!” Blue huffed yet again, his sockets squinted. "* He's The Biggest Threat To The Omega Timeline And-"</p><p>“* Of course you have a right to know,” Dream said. “* We just... hrm...” It looked like he was struggling with what he should say next when usually he always knew what to say. The right words just weren’t coming to him at the moment. <em>Could</em> he even say anything to make this situation better? At this point, and knowing Blue, I was starting to doubt it. </p><p>“* And The Other Thing!” The youngest started to become revved up again. “* Ink Has A <em>Soul</em> Now?? When Did This Happen, And <em>How</em>?! What More Are You Guys Keeping From Me?! Just Because We Aren't A "Group" Anymore Doesn't Mean I Should Be Kept In The Dark!”</p><p>Ah right, <em>that</em> was a thing. How could I forget something so note worthy? Kinda hard to miss a beating, pulsing feeling in your ribcage. Unsurprising that I did though, but I was admittedly paying little attention to their conversation. I only paid enough attention as to get the gist of it. Don't want to appear like I don't care, do I? Regardless, I think I'm almost completely, if not entirely, missing what Blue was arguing about. Oops. Guess I failed at trying to pay attention.</p><p>Yes, I, Creation himself, used to be soulless until now. Though you guys probably already knew that, huh? Probably just curious as to how I got one then, considering how everyone I know was 100% certain that I couldn’t even begin to think that I was compatible with a soul of any kind — myself included. Harsh, but that's the reality of it. You know what's also harsh though? Unpopular opinion, but souls are kinda awful, not gonna lie. It was so much easier to be soulless and only have to worry about my paints. Now I can’t control my emotions like I used to, and that sucks. That "racing" feeling when you're excited? Or what about that feeling when your soul drops to your "stomach" when fearful? It's just plain uncomfortable. How do people live with this squishy, tiny thing that tells you how you should feel? Really, it is just— Oops, wait, I was starting to blabber again. I should really stay on topic instead of stray off to other things, but... It’s hard to stay on topic when they can slip from your mind so easily, y’know? Trying not to shift from one topic to another is pretty difficult when you can't concentrate too well on a daily basis. Wait, what was I on about again?</p><p>”* Ink!”</p><p>Dream’s voice startled me out of my thoughts and I had to grab a tight hold on the branch I was sitting on to keep from falling off. It’d be a real shame if my balance was to fail on me, huh? Could break a limb falling from a tree this height, not that it'd matter to me. I can always heal myself fairly quickly if that were to happen. Did I mention I was sitting in a tree before? I don't think so. It’s a rather big tree that’s located on the main island here in the Doodle Sphere. I use it as a “central hub” of sorts since it’s real big, strong, beautiful...</p><p>”* Y-Yes?” I eventually would stutter out a response after having caught myself wandering again.</p><p>”* Were you not listening to what was being said at all?”</p><p>”* Sorta? Uh... Blue’s mad we didn’t tell him about my new stuff... Soul stuff... and... trees?” My face started to flush with embarrassment. It seems like I was caught spacing off yet again. I looked down to see my friends staring up at me with incredulous expressions. “* C-Come on guys! What... What were you expecting?”</p><p>”* The Correct Answer,” the youngest among us sighed and shook his skull. “* I Guess For The Most Part It Can’t Be Helped.”</p><p>”* Will you come down and join us, Ink? We are not mad at you.”</p><p>I was still hesitant even though I knew what Dream said was true. I guess I was just in a playful mood all of a sudden, deciding to peer down at them as if they were being surveyed instead of immediately coming to join them. Gotta make sure neither of them had a concealed weapon ready to stab me or something. Finally, I decided to just bite the bullet. Sliding off the branch I was previously perched on, I stuck the landing only a few feet away from the others. I came their way, internally complimenting myself for my nice landing with a large smile on my face. I was just about to sit down when a familiar shudder ran up my spine, halting my movements.</p><p>Apparently it was not only noticeable to me but to my friends too, because Blue gained a look of concern when he looked in my direction. “* Ink? Is Everything Ok?” Must’ve had a weird expression when that happened.</p><p>It took me a few seconds, but eventually I shrugged it off and my smile returned. “* Yup, everything’s fine. I was just called to, actually.”</p><p>”* You Were?” Blue instantly perked up as did his noticeable interest. “* Do You Know Who It Was?”</p><p>”* If I had to guess...” Dream tapped a phalange against his chin, now shooting me a look full of amusement. “* That would be Error, correct?” He’s so smart. </p><p>I could feel my smile instantly turning into a wide grin. “* I can only guess. Won’t know until I get there.”</p><p>”* <em>ERROR</em>!” The blue-clad skeleton before me looked absolutely flabbergasted at the mention of Error. His interest immediately disappeared and a frown replaced his curiosity. He still seemed so unbelieving of the error-ridden’s not-so-recent decisions. “* Out Of All The People Who Could’ve <em>POSSIBLY</em> Called You...!”</p><p>Dream chuckled. “* It is not all that surprising. Ink is not called to in this way often, and the only ones who would would besides us would be Error.”</p><p>”* Not All That Surprising For <em>You</em>...” Blue mumbled, apparently still bitter from before.</p><p>”* Well! Sorry to end this party early, but I gotta bounce!” I could tell I was practically beaming at this point as I was fishing for the brush I kept strapped on my back. “* Nice seeing ya and all!”</p><p>”* Farewell, Ink.”</p><p>”* Bye Ink! Make Sure Error Doesn’t Do Anything Dumb!”</p><p>”* Pff haha! Of course!” I nearly snorted at the thought as I painted down a portal that would take me to wherever I was called to. It was always good to make one that followed the call rather than to just guess where it came from. To assume was to get into trouble and I sadly learned that the hard way many, many times before.</p><p>In no time I was plummeting through the inky darkness. My destination’s waypoint was bubbling and fizzling when I made my appearance. As I was forming I made note of my surroundings as per usual, and it wasn’t at all surprising to see the familiar lack of background. Kinda unnerving, but that didn't matter at the moment. Given the blue strings littering the "ceiling" that held a nice soul collection, this was the Anti-Void, otherwise known as Error’s domain. Error <em>must</em> be home if I was summoned here, and my eyes were eagerly darting around to find him. It didn’t take me long to as he was sitting in the same place he usually does: his giant beanbag chair.</p><p>“* Error!” My voice was “overly perky” as the skeleton before me often called it. “* Bonjour!~”</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“* you-ou know full we-ll-ll that i caan’t under-understand French.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”* <em>Surely</em> you know by now what “bonjour” means!” I said as I made my way to his setup. He paused and now looked as if he was in thought of what to say, or he knew but just didn’t want to grace me with an answer.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally he seemed to cave after what I could only guess was his inability to stand my eager gaze any longer. ”* ...”heello”.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”* Très bon, chérie!” I smothered him in a hug and smiled brightly. “* See? I knew you had it in you!” I could feel him tense under my touch, but it wasn’t a moment later that he slackened again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In case you’re confused and don’t understand French, or you do and you’re still just as confused, Error and I are now an “item”; a “thing”, as you might call it. Somehow we went from bitter rivals, to friends, then to lovers just like that. How <em>that</em> happened... I hardly remember. Sorry about that. Regardless, we’ve interacted for long enough now that Error had started to get used to being touched by me. Well, he still has his moments, and still prefers not to be touched overall, but that’s ok! It’s still progress, and hey, I’ve progressed with one of my fears as well! The Anti-Void isn’t nearly as unbearable as it had been in the past! Although, that may just be because I distract myself with Error’s help. That still counts though, right?</span>
</p><p class="p1">“* In-nkk.” Oops, looks like I was zoning out again. Luckily it only took a voice and not a shout to snap me out of it this time. “* Inkk, you’re sti-ill attached to mmmm-e.”</p><p class="p1">I let go in a hurry and I could feel a guilty smile spread across my face. “* Whoops! Haha, sorry.” I skirted around him and eventually settled down on a smaller beanbag just beside of his, my brush set to the side. It was here in case I came to visit so I didn’t crowd around him all the time; made it myself. My own beanbag chair... what an honor!</p><p class="p1">It was pretty quiet after that. Neither of us said a word or went to do so, and I was finding it tough trying to figure out if the silence was a comfortable one or not. For Error? Probably. For me? Not so much. Sitting here doing nothing to keep me busy wasn’t a very good thing. But what could I say? What could I do? I need something to look at or something to do... <em>something </em>to keep my mind off of-</p><p class="p1">“* h-how’s your soullll?”</p><p class="p1">Thank the Creators for Error. “* My soul? It’s ok. I’m still getting used to it I guess, but I’m definitely better now than before. * It’s still weird having it to use instead of my vials for emotions. I still sometimes go to the Doodle Sphere as often as I did before to refill them, only to realize I really don’t need to.”</p><p class="p1">I’m sure he’s heard this spiel before. His question was probably just to get me to talk and focus on something, which was appreciated. I talk, he listens. This is usually how it goes, and not much is done about it on either end. I can't help it anyway, y'know? Maybe that's why Error calls me a "chatterbox"... Occasionally he talks and I listen, but it’s not as common. He doesn't seem to mind not talking as much anyway. Maybe he just likes listening to me... Regardless, I was glad to be talking. I did ask him once about how he was and what he was doing, but he only gave me a shrug and a simple answer in response. I guess he didn’t have anything going on, and honestly I should expect it, now that I think about it. There’s not much to do here in the Anti-Void, and Error gave up destroying AUs a while ago... I’m starting to get off topic again. What was Error and I doing? Ohh right. Talking.</p><p class="p1"> Eventually we both ran out of things to say and Error invited me to watch Undernovela with him. Of course I agreed and my response just barely got out as he was already opening a panel to watch through. It seemed like he was going to watch it anyway whether I said "yes" or not. Though what was the point of coming over if we weren't going to be doing anything? Sure, Undernovela <em>was</em> something, but that's not what I meant. Something physical, like... like visiting AUs! There's so many to choose from too! Surely there was more to do out there in the wide multiverse than to just sit and watch TV shows all day. Though, to be fair, Error still doesn't like the AUs in the slightest. It's no wonder that he didn't suggest going somewhere. Doesn't he still like one AU though? What was its name again?</p><p class="p1">"* awfully-y spacey tod-ay." Error's glitched words brought be back to my senses once again. "* is some-some-something on youuuuurr mind for on-nce?" Haha. A scatterbrain joke.</p><p class="p1">"* Nope. Nothing," I told him. He stared at me for another moment before he looked back to the screen. He probably checked to see if I had lied or not. I've been told I wasn't the best when it came time to keep things a secret. Luckily enough, I hadn't lied, and there was no reason for him to press any farther. He was pretty, almost worryingly, good at that.</p><p class="p1">We watched Undernovela for I don't know how long. Every once in a while I would glance over to Error and watch his expression change depending on what was occurring. It was so funny to see him get angry when something horribly unexpected happens. He bristles and festers in his spot, even sometimes going as far as to talk to the panel. It was, dare I say, adorable. He'd get mad if I said that to his face, but I can at least enjoy my thoughts to myself. It was unfortunate that I was over here and he was over there though... It makes me want to view his reactions a little closer... Long story short, Error wasn't too happy when I snuck up on him and planted myself on his bean bag next to him. He swore in surprise and started to try to push me off with his foot. A fool's mistake, for I took his shoe in retaliation. He swore again. It was all really funny! I refused to move, as you could assume, and after a deal was made I was declared victorious. I got to stay on the chair with him and he got his sandal back.</p><p class="p1">Eventually it got to the point where Undernovela was getting old and boring. I think even Error thought so, even if only for the time being. We ended up switching to working on our respective hobbies in each others' company instead, that being crocheting and drawing respectively. With the many possible things I could draw, I was honestly starting to struggle on coming up with an idea on what to do. My partner looked like he already knew what he was doing because when he brought out his tools he also retrieved a half-finished plush as well. It wasn't a Sans from an AU for once and instead looked like... was it a lizard? No, maybe a dragon? Were those guesses totally wrong and this is an Alphys? Regardless of what it was, it was very cute.</p><p class="p1">"* Hey, Error?"</p><p class="p1">"* hm-m?"</p><p class="p1">"* What should I draw?" I watched him pause from his work. He appeared to be mulling over what I had asked, thinking of a good answer. He wasn't very good at drawing, but surely he could help me think of <em>something </em>for me to work on. Literally anything would do.</p><p class="p1">At last after a few seconds he returned to his crocheting. "* hhhave you drawn an-any sel-f-portraits lately?"</p><p class="p1">Self portraits? It was my turn to pause and mull now. I don't think I've done that in a while... I usually always draw things that aren't me. Then again, I can't hardly remember anything, so it's not like I could remember if I even drew at all yesterday. "* ...Ok! I can do that! Sounds easy enough."</p><p class="p1">I immediately got to work on it. If I wanted to finish, and maybe start another project after, I should get on it sooner rather than later. "Sooner" meaning now, of course. Just as I had predicted, it was rather easy. In no time I had half of the initial sketch drawn out, the body posture was looking nice. I turned the book left and right, seeing how it looked from different angles. It had to be <em>just </em>right before I went on with the sketch. Was it indeed satisfactory? The question was yes, so I continued... Wait, no, no I didn't. I don't want to continue this now. I have a much better idea. This idea included erasing everything that I had just previously done to start anew. Luckily I only had half of the sketch done, or else my eraser would've seen a reduction in matter.</p><p class="p1">...Pffffff, what was that? What did I even just think? I don't think that last phrase was an accurate thing to say in the slightest.</p><p class="p1">After my page was cleared, I got straight back to work. I was sketching rather quickly, taking a sneaky peek at Error every so often as I drew. For the most part, I don't think the glitch noticed. He was too busy working on his plushie to look at what I was doing. I was really trying my hardest not to seem suspicious just in case he did, and it was very important that I was to look as innocent as possible. This drawing was supposed to be a secret, y'know? It can't be seen until it's completely done. I can't have Error noticing or asking questions about it. What if he tried the even worse possibility of looking over my shoulder? There's no way I can cover for this thing. I don't know if I've told you yet, but I can't lie. Not at all.</p><p class="p1">"* Innk?"</p><p class="p1">His voice surprised me and almost made me jump from my seat. "* E-Error! Error, hey Error!" Shoot. </p><p class="p1">The skeleton to my side stared at me as if I grew an extra head. I knew I shouldn't have jumped, but could you blame me? I was basically committing a felony in his eyes, and he doesn't even know it yet! It was only after a few moments of silence did I become increasingly more aware that his stare was becoming more... analytical. He was analyzing me, wasn't he? Glitchy was trying to look for even the slightest of gestures that I made. He was looking for a lie. "* ...whhat are you d-d-doing?"</p><p class="p1">"* I'm drawing. What are you doing?"</p><p class="p1">"* croch-chet," he responded. His pupils were still boring into me. "* were you staaaarin-g-g at me earli-ieeerr? did-d you needdd somethi-ng?"</p><p class="p1">I blinked. "* Staring? Why would I be staring? It's not like I find you handsome or anything." Only flirting will save me now.</p><p class="p1">"* iii don't think that's ttt-h-hee reas-oon," Error glowered. Despite his accusing expression, I could still notice the faint hues of blue that started to appear on his cheekbones. My flirt did <em>something</em> at least, however it didn't save me. Not even in the slightest. "* wwhyy?"</p><p class="p1">"* No reason at all!" I said. I continued to try to divert the attention, hoping that maybe he'd do me a solid and bite the bait. "* So how's your plushie coming along? I noticed it earlier, but wasn't sure if what you're attempting is either a dragon, lizard, or an Alphys..."</p><p class="p1">I looked over to notice he was gently setting his work down. Error then turned back to me and continued to stare, however this time he was getting closer. I instinctively pressed the page to my chest, however the action only seemed to confirm his suspicions that I was indeed hiding something. "* Iiiinkk... what arrre y-you drawing?"</p><p class="p1">Despite the situation, I snorted out of amusement and a grin slowly spread across my skull. "* You can't look yet! It's not done," I chirped, leaning away from his advances. My words did nothing to deter him. Destruction still looked as determined as ever on figuring out what exactly I was doing. Maybe it was the thought that I was doing something he wouldn't like that made him press on and want to stop me. That idea wouldn't be too farfetched in all honesty considering he tends to hate when <em>he</em> is the subject of my pieces. Can't he accept just my affections on how much of a looker he is? Does he reeeeeally have to know what I'm drawing? Can we let bygones be bygones?</p><p class="p1">Error didn't seem to like that idea. In fact, he came even closer. His gaze felt like it was piercing into my very soul. "* you're-e not drawingg-ng yourself, aaarr-re you?"</p><p class="p1">"* Well-"</p><p class="p1">"* thhatt's what i th-th-thought."</p><p class="p1">I gave him a weird look. "* Pff, what? Error I didn't even say anything."</p><p class="p1">"* yyy-our eyes ddid all the talkin-king." He was so close. The more I watched him, the more aware I was of my own cheekbones heating up. He has such pretty eyes... Although once I noticed what he was attempting, that being his motions to grab at my book, I soon wished I hadn't invaded his space. If I had just remained on my beanbag, drawing Error would've been much easier. At least I think so.</p><p class="p1">I twisted away in my seat with the sketchbook clutched tightly to my chest. I started to laugh despite all of this, and my laughter increased hearing Error was grumbling his annoyance. However, even though I enjoyed this very much, I knew I had to escape somehow. Sooner or later my partner would surely overwhelm me and manage to steal the book. There were only a few outcomes for that, and all of them included at least one torn piece of paper. That, of course, was not something I wanted in the slightest. Though there's a <em>tiny</em> problem that trumps over anything I've said so far: I don't know how to escape, and he's <em>still</em> getting closer. There's gotta be a solution to this.... Ah! Bingo.</p><p class="p1">As Error stretched forward again, I casually took this opportunity to turn my head to face him. His momentum of pushing forward was enough to connect his teeth to mine, and after the split-second of seeing it work, I naturally - and maybe smugly - kissed him back. The sudden increase in TV static told me he was in shock, and seeing the "ERROR"s filling his sockets was enough to confirm it. It was also enough for me to know it was safe to disconnect and slide off the beanbag. The event was... <em>so funny</em>. So funny, in fact, once I was a good amount of feet away I about folded in on myself in laughter. I got him. I got him good and there was no denying it. Probably would've been funnier if he had actually crashed, but alas, he didn't. Glitchy just sorta froze up for a bit as he seemed to reorient himself. When he did "come back" though.... oooh boy was he <em>hot</em>. And I don't mean "hot" as in "sexy", although he totally is, but I meant "hot" as in-</p><p class="p1">"* 111111111111NNNK-NN-KK-KK!" Yup, definitely angry. His body rippled like disturbed water because of his increase in glitches.</p><p class="p1">I had just tried to stop laughing too... It was so hard for me to contain laughter, so I took the executive decision and didn't. "* pFFF HAHAHA <em>-snort-</em>! C... C-Calm down, Glitchy! If you keep getting any angrier you might crash, haHA!"</p><p class="p1">Error seethed, "* yyyyy-0-0uu dree-w <em>me</em>, dd-iiddn't y0-uu?" </p><p class="p1">The corners of my mouth curved upward and I gave him my best mischievous smile. "* Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. What are you gonna do if I did?"</p><p class="p1">Y'see, there are some things you just shouldn't say to Error. One of them is challenging what he'd do to stop something he doesn't like. And what did I do? I challenged him on what he'd do to stop me from drawing him. Definitely not something I should've done.</p><p class="p1">I yelped as I had to immediately dodge to the side to avoid the incoming onslaught of strings. Should've seen this coming, honestly, though in fairness I normally don't think. My partner had a knack for aggressively engaging things that pissed him off, so attacking was completely fair and in-character for him. Despite his aggressive behavior, I wasn't too worried. I can't be bothered by this when I've dealt with his attack patterns before, and on top of that, this wasn't like the past where he was actually aiming to kill me. He can't want me dead if he loves me, right?</p><p class="p1">"* <em>11111111'm-m g0-1ng-g to k1llll-ll y0u-y0u!</em>" Well, at least I <em>hoped</em> he didn't actually want me dead.</p><p class="p1">I was now rushing around the area, looking for a chance to grab a particular life saver. Once I had him in my hands I knew everything would be much better. Much better indeed, for it was only a second later that I was twisting around to take a slash at strings that were too close for comfort. Yeah, I totally have complete skill with my giant paintbrush, Broomie. He was an excellent partner and was good at spreading paint <em>just</em> right. Not gonna lie, I love this brush so much I could totally marry him. It is a very real possibility. Alas I cannot, for I am extremely hooked on Error, as you might've guessed. Hooking up with Broomie would be cheating, and I gotta keep myself open just in case I wanna put a ring on Error, y'know? Though, I probably should just wait for him to offer me one since he usually gets pissy when I take initiatives ahead of him. Wait, can we even wear rings? Skeleton fingers are so skinny... and boney. I don't think rings are made that small.</p><p class="p1">I quickly stored my sketchbook in my inventory before I made multiple, wide swipes with Broomie to slather the floor with ink. More puddles means more ways for me to escape, and I needed as many as I could get. Here in the Anti-Void, Error was in charge. If I don't vacate <em>now</em>, I'd easily be caught within a few minutes. Unfortunately, my time seemed shorter than I thought, for Error started spiking bones through the puddles I made. I veered into different directions, my body twisted and jerked around to avoid them. I sorta hoped he wouldn't have caught on to my plan so soon, but... I suppose it was obvious at this point.</p><p class="p1">"* Error!" I called out to him. "* Ch<span class="s1">érie! Mon amour! Sweetheart! * Can't we talk about this?" I tried sounding as sweet as possible, but it was hard when I was focusing on not being impaled.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"* m-m-m-m@ybe 1f y0-u h@nd 0ver th@-@t n@asty-nasty bo0-kk of your-rs," he replied. The dark-boned skeleton would pull more strings from his socket while his other hand started to puppet some of the access strings on the ceiling. That was one of the reasons why I said I needed to leave soon. "* is it rrrrreally-y that ha-@rd to partt w-ith that one, ti-1nny l1ttle sketch-ch?"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I puffed out my cheekbones to this and gave him a hard look. "* Well, yeah! You're too cute for me to throw away something like that!"</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">"* hh-aahaha! you just con-confirmmmmed yourse-lf-elf!" </span> <span class="s1">Oops. Yeah, I'm... This isn't it, chief.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eye-lights glistened wickedly, his grin twisted. "* andd another-ther thing, Squid?" I gulped as two blasters made their appearance with a snap of his phalanges. They hissed and glitched while giving me a hard, mean look. "* i'm <em>nooooot</em> cu-cute." </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wow, what a wonderful way to remind me that I really should leave.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"* Ahaha, well! It was really nice spending time with you, dear, but uh... I think I'm going to have to cut our playdate short! * You see, uh... Dream's... Dream's calling me... for..." I sputtered out. I then gave him a nervous, overly sweet smile as I said a departing "* Chao!" before lunging for the nearest, open ink puddle. The blasters went off just as I had started to melt into it, which was pure luck that he hadn't tried to fire earlier. If he did, a few of my hit points would've totally been fried. I had no clue where I was going through this little "portal" of mine, but if I knew my Glitch well enough, it was that no matter where I ended up he'd follow me there. I knew the drill by now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I soon rocketed out in my destination, body forming together quickly. I knew I only had a few seconds to get the feel of the area around me before Destruction came, and this is why my actions so far were purely deliberate. If they weren't, I'd be caught unprepared for whatever garbage Error had in store for me. Not very good. However, I was struck dumb for a second as I noticed I was surrounded by a very familiar scenery. It looked like regular ol' Undertale's Judgement Hall, and it led me to wonder why out of all places I happened to be here. Not to mention an even better question: what timeline is this? UT;P12690? Or maybe UT;G33466?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of static increasing in volume pierced my non-existent ears and made me shake my head to snap myself out of daydreaming yet again. I need to get a grip before I'm ensnared, or worse! With this in mind, I quickly darted behind one of the pillars in an attempt to hide, if even only for a brief moment. It seemed my quick thinking served me good for not even a second later my love has officially arrived. It wasn't hard to tell as he once again made his presence very clear to me. I wonder if he does that for "dramatic effect" or something.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"* Inn-nnnnnkkk!" his voice echoed throughout the hall. "* i kno-oww you're-ee there, you litt-little stain! don'ttt be a cow-cowar-d and come outtt to figh-ht me!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ouch. Was he always this mean? ...If that's what you thought then I really do wonder how new you are to the multiverse. This guy's <em>always</em> mean: he's the <em>embodiment of Destruction</em> for crying out loud. No matter if I'm his enemy, his friend, or his lover, I'll <em>still</em> be called hurtful names. It's his own way of showing affection though, and by now I can tell the difference between him actually meaning it or only doing so out of love. I wish he'd do it less though... at least he uses cute pet names <em>sometimes</em>...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I digress. No matter what, I wasn't planning on moving from this spot of mine. I'm hoping I can stall him out long enough that he'll eventually go away, but... Now that I'm actually thinking about it, I'm realizing just how dumb of an idea that is. It could only work in a few scenarios, but in most, Error is annoyingly too patient with things like these. Surprising, yes, but he's like a spider in that way: he sets up his webs and waits for prey to make itself known to him. It wouldn't be easy to outsmart him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I let out a puff of air. If I was indeed going to go with this plan... Ughhh, this was going to be one long, boring wait! Just listening to the sounds of hissing, ready-to-fire blasters, grumpy mumblings, soft static crackling, my own soul pounding... My head's already starting to swim, and now I'm not even sure if all of this is in fear, anticipation, or the fact that most of the things I just listed were fueled by how stupidly gay I was. Probably a mixture of at least the last two, and while Glitchy was patient, I for one certainly was not. This wait was agony, and he knew I was waiting for him to look for me. He's such a... Urgh, whatever! Screw it, I'm just gonna go out there and fight him already. A scrimmage doesn't sound too bad now, anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"* Hey, Error!" I leapt out of my hiding spot and came into view. "* I'm over here!" In that moment I held Broomie in a defensive, guarding posture to prep for the inevitable. However, it seemed like just this stance alone was not nearly on par with what awaited my eyes. Error had so much time to set up, and I can tell he used up every given second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You know how earlier I compared Error to a spider? I'm pretty sure I said something about him spinning a web and all that jazz? Yeah, well, I wasn't overexaggerating. That's exactly what he does, and what he did now. As far as my sockets could see, and that was all the way down to the other end of the hall, there were masses of strings twisted and weaved all along every nook and cranny of the ceiling. Each and every one of them was a death trap. If I touched them, Error could immediately have them react and wrap around whatever part of my body came into contact with it. Even if I was a dodging pro, he could <em>still</em> utilize those suckers and have them divebomb me. It was hardly fair! The only chance I'd have now of making this a fair fight would be to spread a boat-load of paint on the floor and coat it as much as he coated the top. He must've felt pretty smug to know this just as well as I did, sitting all pretty up on his created string-swing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"* fin-finally. it wasss gettin-ing boring waiting ffffor y-ou-u," he said. He shoved himself off the swing and landed smoothly on the floor below. He gave me a grin that definitely reflected my unfinished thought from before. "* let's-t's play, Squ-id-id."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He's such a bastard.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for such a late chapter. College and life in general has me grasping straws for time. I mean hey, at least this chapter's out, isn't it? I hope you all have enjoyed! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first attempt at a story on AO3. Fair warning that this story may not be completed as this is only a story I'm writing for fun and if the inspiration hits me. Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and will continue to enjoy whatever may come next.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>